


Iuvenis Amantis

by sweetimagines



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetimagines/pseuds/sweetimagines
Summary: AU teen wizards falling in love.





	Iuvenis Amantis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @sweetimagines

**Word Count:** 672

 **A/N:** Iuvenis means young and Amantis means lovers in Latin.

* * *

Poe’s lazily making his way down the castle for an early morning Quidditch practice. The halls are quiet since not many people are up at this hour.

If it weren’t for Professor Solo insisting the team needs extra hours if they wanna beat Slytherin in the next match, he would most certainly be sleeping. 

However, if he were asleep, he would’ve missed a certain Slytherin heading to the library, head already buried in a book - per usual. Dameron smiles as he passes by, but he’s unnoticed. 

Armitage has been waking up early this past week to study. He’s experiencing  odd difficulties in potions. Upon research in the library, though, he realized it’s not him, it’s the instructions in the book that are, well, wrong.

Hux started double-checking the recipes with more advanced books in the library to correct his before class. 

Furthermore, he’d rather be hexed by a first year Hufflepuff than allow professor Snoke’s favoritism for Kylo Ren to overlook his skills. 

Today, he’ll know if his efforts paid off, so saying he was distracted while walking the halls is an understatement. 

If he had just glanced up he would’ve noticed Poe before walking past him with his shirt untucked and slouched over his book. 

Dameron has been pining over Hux since their fourth year. He wanted to invite him to the Yule ball, but never got around to it. Poe ended up going with Finn and Rey - his two best friends - who eventually ditched him. 

Armitage was wearing a black tux with a silver green collar and same colored shoes. Somehow, that made his orange hair stand out even more and it was all Poe could look at. 

Dameron was on his way to asking Hux to dance, but Phasma beat him to it, basically dragging her friend to the dance floor. 

Something falls from Armitage’s robes and he doesn’t notice. Poe had already missed too many opportunities to confess his feelings, so this is his chance, maybe the last one.

“Hey, Hugs!” Poe runs after the ginger boy, who only glimpsed back before continuing walking. 

“It’s Hux.” Armitage corrects him.

“That’s what I said. Hugs, with an H.” 

Hux rolls his eyes. 

“What do you want, Dameron?” That comes out ruder than he anticipated.

“You dropped this.” Poe hands him a piece of parchment with notes scribbled on it.

“I see… Thank you.” Hux takes his note and his finger brushes on Dameron’s. It feels for a second as if someone stunned him. He uses the parchment to mark the page of his book. “Was that all?” He asks almost hopeful.

Poe stares at his feet and rubs the back of his head nervously. “Um… Yes.” He clears his throat, leaning his broom against the wall.“I was wondering if you’d like to go to Honeydukes with me this weekend?” 

Armitage is taken aback by the proposal. He needs a moment to process being asked out for the first time and by a Gryffindor, not only that but their Seeker, even more than that, his crush. 

“I don’t like sweets…” 

“Oh, nevermind then.” Poe gives him a lopsided smile and turns back.

Hux hits himself weakly with the book cover. “ _Are you dung brained, Armitage?_ ” He whispers to himself.

“I wouldn’t mind…” That gets Poe’s attention, who faces him with an optimistic grin on his lips. “Going to the Hog’s Head…” 

“It’s a date!” Poe replies before Armitage has a chance to finish his sentence.

Hux curls the corner of his lips upwards in a shy smile.

Dameron grabs his broom. “I’ve got to get to practice… See you on Saturday, Hugs.” He smirks.

“It’s HuX.” He shouts after Poe, who’s already speeding away.

Poe Dameron taps his heels as he jumps. He fist bumps the air with his broom and runs the rest of the way to the Quidditch field. “ _I have a date with Armitage Hux._ ” He gleefully tells himself repeatedly. 

 


End file.
